Living the SuperLife
by TGRickel
Summary: After moving to Metropolis with her family, Alisha Newman discovers a hero presence in the city with new first friend Barbara Gordon. After they come together, they fight crime, stop villainy, and try to make sure they're at school the next morning!
1. SweetJusticePart1

**DC Superhero Girls: Living the #SuperLife**

**Chapter 1: #SweetJusticePart1**

* * *

It's a fine day in Metropolis. The sun was shining bright. The birds were singing. The flowers were blooming. In short, the city really had a very nice ambiance. On one of the city roads was a maroon car with a woman at the driver's seat and a girl at the back, reading an article about LexCorp and watching a news video about a mysterious person fighting a tentacle monster. The woman had short blonde hair styled in a ponytail and green eyes. She was wearing a black tank top under a teal cardigan, a lavender pencil skirt, and lavender sandals. The girl also had blonde hair, but it was longer and tied in a French braid from midway to the tips. Also, she had blue eyes instead of green. She was wearing a light khaki shirtdress with four pockets, belted rolled-up sleeves, black buttons, and a brown belt, and brown boots. The girl's name was Alisha Newman while her mother's name was Christina Newman.

"So, are you excited for your first day at a new school?" Christina attempted to strike up a conversation with her daughter.

"Probably," said Alisha. "It's just stressful for me right,"

Christina sighed, "I know that moving can be pretty hard, especially when you're in high school, but don't worry, you'll make new friends there."

They approached Metropolis High School.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just don't get yourself in trouble that will lead to detention on the first day, alright?" Alisha gave a nod at this and promised that she won't. As she got her bag out of the car, she noticed a redhead girl coming out of the car in front of theirs. She was wearing mostly purple, complete with a bat-themed hoodie.

"Excuse me", she said a little quietly as she approached the girl. The latter did seem to notice as she turned around, starting to speak with Alisha.

"Hi there! Are you new here?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yup. My name's Barbara! What's yours?"

"Alisha, Ally for short. Nice to meet you."

"Ah. Nice to meet you, too!" The two shook hands as they noticed another girl coming out of her car. She has blonde hair (a brighter shade than Alisha's), a buff body, and she seemed like a person whom no one wanted to mess with.

"I'm just saying I don't know why I'm being punished for something I didn't do," the blonde girl said to the woman in the car.

"And we hear you saying you "didn't do it," Kara. Let's reframe our thinking," the woman said as she did air quotes when she said 'didn't do it' as the blonde girl, now named Kara, groaned in exasperation. "Maybe a new school is less a punishment and more an adventure."

"One that could help you be the best Kara you can be. And as your legal guardians, it's our responsibility to help you on your journey to impulse control," the woman's husband added.

Kara groaned as she forcefully closed the car door, with enough force to make the car tilt sideways before balancing itself out.

"Have a great first day."

"Or don't. Whatever's right for you."

The school bus arrives and outcomes an Afro-American girl shorter than Alisha or Barbara, who stumbled and dropped some contents out of her bag. The two of them rushed over to help her.

"Don't worry! We'll help you this!" Barbara said as she and Alisha approached the girl

"Oh, thank you." she said.

"No problem. My name is Babs and this is my friend Ally."

"Hello," Alisha greeted.

"Um… Karen," the Afro-American girl, now named Karen, introduced herself.

"We're new here. It's our first day. Have you been going here long? What's it like? Huh?" Barbara trailed off after noticing a suspicious piece of technology, which the Karen swipes away. She dashed afterward as a limo approaches, and out came rich type of girl with purple hair and a preppy attire. Alisha and Barbara took notice of what they assumed to be her father holding her bag.

"Oh, Zee! You forgot your bookbag!" And suddenly Zee had when he turned to her.

"Thanks, daddy! Toodles," As Zee walked inside, the two started to question things as they began to walk in too.

"That's odd…" Alisha thought.

* * *

After they finally got their class schedules, Alisha and Barbara decided to traverse a crowded corridor to meet other new faces. All the while, they decided to start a conversation.

"So, tell me, Ally. What's your opinion on superheroes?" Barbara was starting to really piece things together.

"Hmm… I don't know. I know that the reason I moved here was that my dad got transferred to another branch in his company. What about you, Babs?"

"Ah, I actually came from Gotham City!"

"As in _the_ Gotham City? The one with the highest crime rate?"

"Yup! Batman is my life! I would love to meet this brave and bold Dark Knight someday!"

"Oh, I'm sure you will!"

As they approached their lockers, which were near each other, they noticed two people (a boy and a girl) talking to each other.

"I told you, Hal. I don't believe in the Lantern Corps. Their methods are too extreme," the girl told her friend, named Hal.

"Look, I don't make the rules," Hal defended before he and the girl notice Barbara and Alisha staring at them. The latter two turned their backs to open their lockers but they still hear the conversation between Hal and the girl. The girl took off what appears to be a green ring, saying she doesn't want it, but Hal told her to keep it because she was chosen for some reason. Alisha even heard the word 'Jessica, possibly the ring girl's name.

Suddenly, the bell rang as the two girls continued walking. They heard some teens talking about the mysterious person who called herself 'Wonder Woman'. Barbara was then struck by an idea as she pulled Alisha into a janitor's closet. She whispered into Ally's ear, with the latter getting more interested.

* * *

It was finally lunchtime, all the students started to line up to get some food served by the lunch lady.

Barbara and Alisha met up together in the cafeteria, ready to enact their plan.

"You ready?"

"Yup. Let's do this."

Barbara tossed a ball of spaghetti at Kara, who became enraged. Noticing Karen, who's also eating spaghetti, she tossed her burger at Karen, knocking her out of her chair. She attempted to toss another burger at her, but then, Jessica blocked it with her tray, protecting Karen… and nailing Zee in her hair, prompting her to toss her milk carton at the girl with the ring. This eventually led to a full-blown food fight, which goes noticed by the school's principal. Seeing the seven caught in a squabble in the middle of the cafeteria, he has the group come with him.

* * *

"Detention, on the first day of school…" He led the group to a room for detention, which made Alisha chuckle a bit considering her car ride conversation.

"Well, I hope you all have good attorneys," said Zee, which prompted some words from Kara.

"What are you gonna do? Sue me because I have better aim than you?"

"Oh, I knew you threw those potatoes!"

"Now, let's not start fighting again," said the green ring girl as Barbara and Alisha showed excitement at seeing everyone in one room.

"You threw more nuggets than everyone!" At this point, the shy girl spoke up.

"Um, for the record, if I offended anyone, I am truly, very sorry." Everyone was interrupted by the door opening, with the principal again, as well as a police officer.

"Found this one roaming the streets."

"Cutting class, on the first day of school…" the principal clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Stay here with the other delinquents while I see what homeroom you're in." Alisha felt her spirit die a bit due to being referred to as a delinquent, though she was curious to see who was under the robe. The figure removed it and it was another girl. This time, one in shining armor and a gold tiara. Alisha immediately what she was. She was the mysterious fighter on the news.

"That's… She's…"

"Gorgeous."

"Is that…?" With a gasp, Barbara recognizes her as,

"The Wonder Woman."

"From the news," finished Alisha, as she noticed Kara scoffing.

"Don't be ridiculous, that's not a 'Wonder Woman', it's just some dumb cosplay girl!" She was insulted by her dismissal.

"I am no girl! I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons! I alone survived the 21 Tests of the Tournament of Athena and Aphrodite! I am not just a girl, but a woman!"

"Trust me 'princess', you do not want to start with me!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Hmm, for you maybe."

"Very well. I shall allow you first strike!"

"Alright, but you asked for it."

What escalated was a brawl between the two, initially one-sided, since Diana kept blocking the Kara's hits. Then it became an actual fight once the two stopped holding back, with Zee being the only one who wasn't panicking aside from Barbara and Alisha. The brawl, however, did pause when the green spring appeared, separating them both.

"Both of you, stop!" This was from the mouth of Jessica, which was where the spring came from. "Fighting is never the answer!"

"Yes, the answer is… running away," said Karen after donning her components and shrinking and attempting to fly away.

"Teacher's coming," said Zee, who was calmly applying makeup amidst the chaos. Everyone else, however, almost immediately started cleaning up before he opened the door. She realized that the mess won't clean itself up, so she got up, pulled out a magician's wand, and recited something backward, right as the door opened. What he saw was everyone sitting and smiling in a completely clean room.

"Everything alright in here?"

"Yes, Mr. Chavin!"

"Alright, good. I, uh, forgot my keys…" He slowly closed the door as Barbara and Alisha got up and confronted everyone.

"Ah-ha! We knew it! We knew it all along! We knew the minute we saw you dent the car door because no ordinary person can slam a door that hard!" Alisha then contributed to the spiel, showing full confidence based on what he saw.

"And you spilled all that weird science equipment off the bus, so you had some secret going on too! And then when you got your backpack it suddenly appeared, and I should know!"

"_And _then we overheard you talking to that cute boy about some Corps thing and some ring so we knew something was up so…" Alisha and Barbara said it together.

"We staged a foot fight to get detention with you guys!" Barbara continued.

"Which totally worked! And then you… well, I actually didn't expect you to show up at all, so that's a huge bonus! So anyway, our plan was that you'd all keep fighting once we got to detention and you'd all get so worked up that you'd be forced to reveal that you're super and guess what? So are we! I am the one… the only… Batgirl!"

"And I am Alisha Newman! Call me Lady Arsenal!"

"So we got another two cosplayers and rookie ones at that. Great…"

"Huzzah!" Diana was impressed by the two and walked over to wrap her arms around them. "At last, two sisters-in-arms! Never had I dreamed I would encounter the warrior spirit of an Amazon upon entering the World of Man. For you see, it is my quest, my crusade, my destiny to bring the Amazon way of peace and prosperity to man's world and to rid it of all evil. The gods bestowed this honor upon me, and I feared I alone should have to carry my burden. But now… I have two sisters by my side!"

"No, no wait… six sisters!" They weren't exactly thrilled to hear this though, with Kara, Jessica, Zee, and Karen expressed their uninterest.

"Uh... nope! When I use my powers, I get in trouble! Every. Single. Time."

"Not me. I'm not fighting anyone!"

"Sorry, but I'm an artist, not a police officer."

"Um, I'm not really that good at it…"

"COWARDS! I speak of destiny! The same mantle of greatness that the Gods bestowed upon me? They also bestowed upon you!"

"Come on, you guys! How can you not be excited about fighting villains and fighting crime and hidden lairs and secret identities and stuff?!" Alisha saw Barbara as majorly hyper at times, but not in a bad way. Meanwhile, the purple-haired pointed out an important detail about Diana.

"Um, the trick with secret identities, my dear, is that in order to be secret, one must completely pass as a normal human being." She can tell that Diana probably isn't going to pass as a human on Earth, so Alisha compromised.

"Okay, okay, how about this? You guys give being heroes a teensy try; Diana can teach us how to be heroes and we can give her a makeover? Do we have a deal?"

"Well, who am I to say no to a makeover?"

"Um, okay. Sure."

"Good for you Karen. I'll join too, but only to encourage support towards brave decisions!"

Karen was the only one left as we all stared at her.

"Fine, whatever." She got up and we were all in a huddle as the deal was made.

"Then it's settled! Operation: Girl Power is a go," Alisha concluded.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, everyone, TGRickel in the house again. Lately, things have been pretty slow for me as the author I'm collaborating with is very busy, no one has sent a Ridonculous Race team, and no one even picked a city in the poll. So, I decide to make a fan-made story inspired by 2019 version of DC Superhero Girls. Side note: I only own my OCs in this story. The rest of the characters are under DC Comics property.**


	2. SweetJusticePart2

**DC Superhero Girls: Living the #SuperLife**

**Chapter 2: #SweetJusticePart2**

* * *

Detention seemed to go by quickly, thanks to the newly formed group deciding to try being heroes. Another reason was because of learning about each other. Once school has finally finished for the day, the girls decide to hang out at the mall but of course they (bar Diana) need permission from their parents.

"Hey, Mom," said Alisha, wanting to ask her about what she's gonna do. "I'm going out today."

"Really?" Christina asked.

"Yeah. And the reason why… it's a complicated story…"

"Well, I can't let you unless you need to at least give me a reason."

"Oh, okay, so here it goes…" Alisha then explained everything, from meeting Barbara to the food fight to detention, just as they were getting home. "Oh, you're not mad about me getting detention, are you?"

"Of course not," said Christina. "You wanted to help out and make friends! And that's completely fine with me! Besides, it's not like you were trying to hurt anyone, let alone those girls you met. Anyway, go ahead but be careful!"

"I will! Thank you! My friends said that they were going to meet me at the mall. Can you give me a ride there?"

"Oh, sure! You just need to be dropped off, right, because I have some paperwork to do since I was just transferred to this new company I just got in?"

"Oh sure! You don't have to worry about me for the rest of the day. And even if something happens, I can always text or call you."

"Okay. Just get what you need and come right back!"

A drop-off and a kiss later, Alisha walked in and noticed the rest of the gang looking at a clothing store. She dashed just in time to hear Diana say, "By the white beard of Zeus, what is this place?" Barbara took notice of her particular use of words.

"Normal teenage lesson #1: Don't say things like 'By the white beard of Zeus.' Lesson #2: To pass as an Earth teen, you have to look the part. Bright colors, big logos, be bold!"

By this point everyone was introducing their styles. Kara was introducing hers': "Leather. Lots and lots of it!"

Barbara pulled Diana aside again to introduce her to the cellphone.

"Lesson #3: Your phone is your life!" She then rambled about _why_ teenagers love it so much, leaving her dazed until Jessica pulled her aside.

"No leather, these were all made with organic cotton from Turkey!" It was Karen's turn to introduce her style.

"Dress not to draw attention to yourself. But not too much, or you'll risk drawing attention to yourself." At this point, everyone stared at Alisha as they waited for him to introduce something he likes to wear.

"Now go in there and be normal!" Alisha pushed Diana into the fitting booth. Diana changed in a snap and it was a complete malfunction consisting of everything she had. Just as Barbara's thinking about getting accessories, Zee speaks up, probably feeling a bit insulted that they forgot about her fashion.

"Have you finished tormenting this poor girl? Then allow me…" She chanted something again, giving Diana clothes that scream 'I'm a normal teenage girl'.

"Tah-dah! Ladies, may I present Diana Prince. Foreign exchange student from Greece. Greek chic." Everyone was impressed, including Diana.

"And these garments give me the appearance of a typical mortal female adolescent?"

Everyone agreed. Which meant it's her turn…

* * *

Everyone was on the rooftop in line, in order, with Alisha, Jessica, Barbara, Zee, Karen, and Kara, while Diana was walking in front of them.

"If we are to be a team, then I must know your skills and abilities. You! Name, rank, skills!" The first person she inspected was Jessica.

"Uh... Hi, I'm Jess. I'm a cadet in something called the Green Lantern Corp. And... oh, boy. Well, see, I was given this power ring by these weird aliens. They are sort of like space cops and they patrol these different sectors. You know what, the whole thing is really complicated. I can make stuff with this ring."

"Oh, um, you already know, but I'm Jess. So, I'm a cadet in something called the Green Lantern Corp. And…" Jess can tell that this was something beyond everyone else's understanding (for the most part), prompting her to be quick with her explanation. "So, these aliens gave me this green Power Ring. They are sort of like Space Cops that patrol different sectors… You know what, the whole thing is complicated. Basically, I can make stuff with this ring." She demonstrates by conjuring a potted plant. Barbara was impressed, that's for sure.

"That is so cool! Do a pogo stick!" She conjures a pogo stick. "Do a burrito!" She conjures a burrito. "Ooh, how about a mucho megarrito supremo with the works?!" Diana gets everyone back on track.

"With this ring of the Gods, you may produce any weapon imaginable to beat your enemies into submission?"

"Well, in theory, yes, but I don't believe in violence."

"Admirable. How shall you be known?"

"Green Lantern." She uses the ring to conjure an outfit. "Sorta comes with the ring."

"Good. And you, Lady Arsenal?"

"Easy. I'm an expert in firearms and grenades," Alisha said as she readied two muskets.

"Watch this."

She aimed her muskets at an air pipe and fired but instead of bullets, out came two nets, which wrapped around it.

"A net gun. Good choice," Jessica commented.

"Thanks. I tweaked these babies out so no one would get killed if I fire at them. Also, I'm an expert in grenades. I tweaked those as well. I even trained my teeth to pull the pins out."

"Excellent, Lady Arsenal. Now, how about you, Batgirl?" Diana asked.

"I can do all sorts of cool stuff. Even though I don't have any alien rings or anything, but I'm really good at figuring things out. And I make the coolest bat gadgets, like this! Bat barometer and this glow-in-the-dark bat staff. And these bat grappling hooks that I was totally this close to using when Batman was fighting Professor Pyg on the roof of this building. But then Robin showed up, and Batman had to save him. And you know how that goes. And I never actually got to show him how they work. And I never even got to meet him, but that's a whole different story, so I..." Barbara trailed as she took out her costume and put it on before Wonder Woman interrupted.

"You lack focus," she said before approaching Zee.

"You can call me, the mysterious, the fabulous, the awe-inspiring… Zatanna!" This was said as she conjured her outfit, resembling a magician's attire, in an overly dramatic fashion, including her top hat.

"Interesting," said Diana. "Have you other skills?"

"I can turn a red heart black. Ever seen a jumping jack? Go ahead, check behind your ear." Zee did a quick magic trick, resulting in Diana pulling a card from behind her ear. She was shocked.

"What sorcery is this? I have seen enough. You possess great quantities of style, but you must learn to channel your magic into a cause. Our cause. Also, I am afraid this uniform will not suffice. Think of another." Zatanna's shocked at this but considers it once Barbara suggests adding a cape.

Then it's Karen's turn.

"What can you do?"

"Oh, I can, um…" She was having a little trouble with her equipment. "I'm still sort of working out the kinks." She ended up shrinking again, like back in detention. "Oh, the wings aren't supposed to buzz like that. I'm working on rocket launchers, but they malfunction. The whole thing is all messed up. I wanted to be big and strong so people would notice me, but my growth tech backfired and now I'm even smaller and more invisible than before. I should just go home."

Diana, however, offered words of encouragement.

"You possess far more strength than you know. You simply lack confidence, little Bumblebee."

"I actually prefer the indestructible, gamma, 1000 K-"

"Bumblebee is fine," She grows back to normal size as Diana walks over to Kara. Alisha whispered, "Trust me, it's a little better."

"And you. We have seen your incredible strength. Is there anything more you have to offer?" Kara, however, wasn't having it.

"Not to you. I'm no hero, Princess. That racket's for chumps." Diana formed an idea as she began to walk over to Barbara.

"You could be the greatest hero the World of Man has ever known. You simply lack proper MOTIVATION." She tossed Barbara into the air, prompting Kara to immediately fly towards her. Everyone questioned her tactics, but she knew what she's doing, considering she was now carrying Barbara while wearing her hero outfit.

"Okay, fine. I am a superhero, alright? Ugh, so what?" Everyone expressed joy and relief that she caught her in time.

* * *

Later, the girls are now in a junkyard. Alisha is now wearing a white mini dress with a blue trim at the top and an orange trim at the bottom, dark indigo shorts, dark brown ankle boots with chocolate brown laces, black stocking accented with orange fleur-de-lis on her right leg, a matching spandex thigh band on her left thigh. To complete this look, she had dark indigo fingerless gloves with orange end fittings, a black and gold wide brace on her left wrist, straps that include pouches and pockets for her grenades and a nitro motor, and seven leather bands (two brown each worn near the arm fittings of gloves, two orange placed over the thigh band and one black worn below the left knee).

"Ugh, I conjured a new outfit to hang out in a junkyard?" Zatanna, complained as she is now wearing a new attire. Barbara reassured her that Diana knows what she's doing. They straightened up at the sight of the Amazon, well, except Barbara who just too giddy.

"Soldiers! Our mission is to save the World of Man."

"That's right!"

"In order to do this…"

"Preach, sister!"

"...we must learn to save…"

"Who? WHO?"

"...man himself." She directed the group towards a mannequin, beginning to introduce what she means. In a couple of swift moves, Diana saved a bunch of mannequins about to be crushed by falling debris, balancing them on her person.

"And now it is your turn." Everyone can tell this was going to be a long training period.

Supergirl failed to save her mannequins thanks to her method: immediately smashing the falling debris, which crushed the mannequins to pieces.

* * *

"Normal teenage lesson #4: Pop culture!"

"Ooh, that's my favorite kind of culture!" Alisha perked up at hearing the words "pop culture" as the group went into the comic shop.

"O-M-No way! It's the super-rare Batman giant super-special with limited edition pull-out Batman poster! I WOULD KILL FOR THIS!" Diana misinterpreted her words.

"Have you learned nothing? We must protect the innocent, not engage in needless slaughter over material goods."

"Considering the state of the Internet, we may be too late," Alisha snarked.

"Diana," said Jessica, seemingly ignoring Alisha's snark. "It's just an expression. A figure of speech. For instance, if you were hungry you would say, 'I would kill for a burrito.' Go on, you try." Diana took a deep breath in as she approached the burrito stand.

"I would KILL you for a burrito!" Not helping was Diana chasing after the vendor. "Accept my payment or DIE!" The other girls gave chase, trying to stop her.

* * *

Zee was selected to train in saving mannequins from a car crusher. She used her magic to flip the switch to make the crusher stop and she made her applause for a job well done but Barbara pointed to the now cubed mannequins, making her realize that she only slowed down the crusher and celebrated too soon.

* * *

Up next was Karen, who is in between a guard dog pulled back by Kara and a mannequin with a steak tied to its face. Karen shrank herself down and readied some missiles. However, her suit malfunctioned again, and she can only resort to one thing: flying away as the dog went for the steak on the mannequin. After the dog detached the mannequin head from the body, the girls chased it down to reattach it.

* * *

"Normal teenage lesson #26. Uh, what are we doing again?" Everyone was at the spa, and right now everyone, except Kara, was getting pampered. Zee explained the lesson.

"Pampering ourselves. Isn't it relaxing? An important part of being a teenager is taking care of yourself." Diana was confused as she tried to fight off the staff who were trying to pamper her.

"And in the World of Man, the toe-nail is the point of focus?"

"Precisely! Isn't this fun?" The staff got a good look at her toenails and that one look prompted them to bring out the big guns (which is, in fact, a metal polisher). Unsurprisingly, Diana drew her weapon, a gold lasso, and chased the staff, with the rest of the group following behind. Except for Kara, who recently noticed on account of not wanting to be pampered.

* * *

Alisha was training in saving the mannequins in a reenacted hostage crisis, with a tennis ball launcher assumed as the hostage taker. She successfully dodged all the tennis balls shot out from the launcher, turned it off, and untied the mannequins.

* * *

As for Barbara, she is given the training part of saving a cat (a stuffed one) from a tree. Of course, she was distracted by a butterfly, so Diana told her to focus. She… did kinda succeed, in a way. She forgot the mannequins were the good guys, taking them all out. So, in a way, she did technically succeed, though she did fail to actually save the mannequins.

* * *

Last was Jessica, her training part: save mannequins from a monster (assumed from an engine biter, manned by Barbara). Of course, Jessica refused to fight and conjured a safe for the mannequins to be placed in and push it to a safe distance. Diana showed her the engine biter trapping Kara in its maw, much to Jessica's shock. She, Karen, Alisha, and Zee tried to get Kara out, but the latter manages to smash the biter's maw with sheer force.

* * *

"Normal teenage lesson #86: Romance." Everyone was watching a romantic film, titled _Just Before Dusk_, and everyone was invested. Except for Kara, who's snoring and Diana, who's mainly confused over the whole ordeal.

"What is happening," asked Diana.

"Aiden just realized he can't live without Caitlyn. But Alexandra is telling him that Caitlyn won't text until tomorrow, because that's exactly what Michael didn't do to her when they broke up. And, isn't it all just so sad and beautiful?" Karen explained in detail.

"Teenage males are very confusing."

"Tell me about it," said everyone in the group except for Kara. As for what happened next, let's just say Diana tried to be in pictures.

* * *

As they walked out of the theater, Kara was starting to lose faith in Diana.

"She's not just getting it, you guys!"

"No," said Babs. "I am not giving up on this team. There's got to be someplace to loosen up an uptight warrior princess."

They ultimately decided to head to the Pier. This was a popular hangout among the people of Metropolis, containing amusement rides, as well as an arcade. The night proceeded to be a fun one, with everyone partaking in the activities. From the arcade to the merry-go-round to the rollercoaster and even a photo booth session. Overall, the group seemed to have a great time. Little did they know, a nefarious plot was brewing…


	3. SweetJusticePart3

**DC Superhero Girls: Living the #SuperLife**

**Chapter 3: #SweetJusticePart3**

* * *

The girls started talking about the great time they had a pier. Diana even won a teddy bear by tossing a baseball to knock down a stack of cans.

Ladies, after a night like tonight, there's only one thing that can cement this friendship: frosting!" She directed everyone towards a huge, colorful sweet shop. Babs, Alisha, and Diana were intrigued at this as everyone else shouted, "Sweet Justice!"

"Come on. You do not want to miss this!" said Kara, as she pulled Diana, Barbara, and Alisha inside, causing the former to leave the bear behind and immediately retrieving it.

* * *

Inside were a bunch of customers indulging in all the sweet treats they can buy.

"How did I not know about this?!" Barbara exclaimed in awe as she pressed her face against a display case of desserts. She even noticed a blonde boy who is working here.

"Hey, guys. So, what's the haps, what's poppin', what's the latest? Can I get you something sweet? Sure hope so, 'cause that's what we have. It's sort of our specialty," the blonde greeted in a super-fast pace.

"Hi, Barry," said literally every girl except the recently moved ones.

"So what will it be? Usual, usual, usual, usual, usu-" He paused after noticed Alisha, Babs, and Diana, who were pushed aside to have Zee order for them.

"Babs will have the Candy Cake Triple Ripple Tower with the rainbow sprinkles, Diana will have the Death by Chocolate (Diana draws her mace, which Zee pushes away) – figure of speech, Diana – and Alisha here will have the Strawberry Sweety Surprise!"

Everyone got their ice creams and went to a table, save for Diana whom Barry greeted.

"Oh, hey, nice to meet you, Diana," he said.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I shall await your text message in three days' time," Diana returned the introduction before heading to her friends' table.

So everyone was eating their ice creams, except for Diana, confused as to how it actually tastes.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Diana decided to take the first bite, just to see how it tastes. When she did… well… she loves it.

"Never have I tasted such wonderment. More! I must have more of this magical concoction!" She notices Karen's ice cream. "Do you intend to eat that?!" She couldn't get a word out before she chugs down Karen's ice cream. She then proceeds to do the rest to everyone else's ice cream, And Diana was currently passed out via sugar rush.

"Um, Diana…?" With one touch from Karen, Diana immediately wakes up.

"SISTERS! This food is more delectable than ambrosia. This place more perfect that Elysium! I declare we must celebrate our every future victory here and FAST!" Barbara and Alisha was a little more reserved about her excitement.

"Sweet Justice for the win!"

"I do not know what that means!"

However, as they were celebrating, everyone was taking notice of the owners having a dispute with someone.

"Hey what are you doing? We turned down the offer. Get out of here, please," the shop owner said.

"We said we wouldn't sell. Barry go get our lawyer." the shop owner's wife added before telling Barry what he needed to do. The other girls were confused.

"Lawyer," pondered Jess. "Why would they need a lawyer?" As she finishes, a robotic voice appears. It was a robot, who rolls into the parlor.

"Attention citizens. This business or dwelling has been categorized for immediate destruction. By order of the city of Metropolis, you must vacate before structure removal begins. You have 30 seconds to comply." Now, this is where everyone starts panicking.

"What should we do," said Kara.

"What _can_ we do," said Zee. "They're city robots."

"You have 15 seconds to comply." At this point, the owners just wanted this to all be over.

"Please, girls, let's go. Nothing we say is gonna stop them," the shop owner's wife said as she clung to her husband.

"But the city can't tear this place down without your permission! It doesn't make sense!" Jessica pointed out.

"You have ten seconds to comply."

"Is this a law we must obey?" Diana asked. "Or should we fight?"

"I don't know," Alisha shrugged. "This is all new to me, too."

"Girls, please," the shop owner pleaded. "This isn't worth getting hurt over."

"Let's get out of here. We're not ready for a fight," Karen said. "You have ten seconds to comply." As the robot started counting down, the group is deciding on whether to obey or fight. This took the entire span of the ten second warning.

"This completes your warning. Demolition will now begin." More of the same robots fluttered into the parlor and started wrecking things. One of them was steamrolling towards a kid wearing a virtual reality headset, something that Diana takes notice of. In an instant, she bashed into the bot, saving the kid's life.

"It matters not if these villains are protected by man's law! Our mission is to protect the innocent. And that is what we must do. Come, sisters. This is _our_ time!" Before anyone can respond to Wonder Woman's speech, another bot was heading directly towards the owners. Supergirl dashed and tossed the robot aside, feeling inspired.

"You're right! This _is_ our time!" All of the other girls and Alisha helped take out the bot, feeling inspired. You'd half expect a tear to roll down Wonder Woman's eye.

"Huzzah! Let us earn more chocolate!" Then a brawl breaks out in the parlor, with everyone putting their best efforts against the bots. Batgirl swings into a couple, Supergirl smashes some, Bumblebee tries to punch one, but couldn't because she's in small mode, Zatanna does her magic. As the latter taunts that nothing gets past her, a robot that got past her was heading towards more teens with VR headsets, which Lady Arsenal immediately rushes to. Because she's got her weapons, all she had to do was incapacitate it with an electric net. Once she's done, Supergirl rushes past her.

"Supergirl, wait!" Wonder Woman tried to stop her.

"It's okay I got this." Or so she thought. Tossing them away put them on the path towards _more_ headset-wearing teens. Green Lantern was able to bounce it away, but it breaks into the foundation, forcing her to take cover.

"Bumblebee, try short-circuiting them!" Despite needing too, Bumblebee panicked, especially when they drew buzzsaws. Meanwhile, Batgirl also couldn't punch them as hard, so she fell off, heading towards, you guessed it. It got worse as she panicked at being hit by something.

"Focus Batgirl- Oh Hades, I shall do it myself!" She takes care of the bots in record time, even punching one through the chassis. Which caused Zatanna to accidentally blast her, sending her to another foundation. And at this point, the building couldn't take it. It was coming down. Everyone was forced to retreat.

* * *

Everyone stood outside, getting a good look at what was considered to be their first failure as a team.

"Thank you for your cooperation. You will receive a bill for any damage to city property. Have a nice day." Wonder Woman's first response: to slap Supergirl.

"Insubordination! Why did you not await my orders?! You are reckless!"

"Well, excuse me, _Princess_, in case you didn't notice I was the only one in there actually fighting!"

"Um, I was fighting," Karen said timidly.

"You were cringing."

A fight was about to ensue and Alisha felt it.

"Okay, let's just calm down a bit-"

"You stay out of this! If you wanna call someone out, call Jess out! One flick of her ring and she could have been taken them out!"

"Oh, like how Zatanna took out you and Wonder Woman? Or was her showboating a better strategy?!"

"Hey, at least my magic did better than some silly rope!" This turned into a full-blown argument while Barbara was on the side noticing something among the wreckage. It was some kind of badge with the logo for LexCorp Industries on it.

"You guys. You guys! It's okay, it's okay. We can fix this. A city would never demolish a private business! And demo-bots would never endanger the public! They were rigged! By Lex Luthor."

"Lex Luthor," Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh."

"The wealthiest and most powerful man in all of Metropolis?" Zee asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Oh geez, focus Batgirl! What could Lex Luthor possibly have against cupcakes?!" Kara groaned.

"Uh… I don't know."

"Hey, give her credit. At least she found a clue among the wreckage!" Alisha defended her friend.

"You have no part of this! If your weapons are so powerful, why didn't _you_ use them to take out all the bots?!" Kara yelled at her.

"Because it doesn't work like that! I can't just destroy all of them! You need to have extensive knowledge of how the stuff works in order to be able to use it!" Alisha yelled back.

"You know what, I don't even care! You wanna know something? People who use those kinds of stuff are bratty, selfish, and immature little kids!" Unbeknownst to her, this is where Alisha _really_ got mad, causing Diana to try and cool the tension.

"Alright, calm down-"

"Bratty? Selfish? Immature? You think I'm all that because I'm _different_? You think I'm all that because I don't like what you like? Well, excuse me for being happy in my own dark fantasy world! In case you didn't notice if you haven't immediately rushed in to twirl those bots to another booth, we wouldn't have lost in the first place!"

"Well, at least I'm not a complete freak!" And at this point, Alisha went to the point of being so mad that she doesn't seem mad, only talking in a disturbingly low voice. Even lower than her normal voice.

"Well, I guess you are like you are as Diana described: reckless and unmotivated! I guess there's no room for a freak on this team then..." This was also where she put on her shirtdress. The other girls were shocked as Alisha walked away, both at Kara's insensitivity and Alisha being so furious that she had the nerve to quit. Kara, immediately realizing her mistake, tried to call out to her.

"Alisha… wait…" But it was too late, she was gone. The sight of her leaving was causing everyone else to give up too. Starting with Karen.

"Face it, we were never meant to be heroes. Especially me." Karen left as she took her suit off. Barbara can only watch as they started to leave one by one, with Zee next.

"Well, I, for one, concur with Karen. I never wanted to do this in the first place."

"No, you guys, come on-" Barbara tried to get everyone back.

"I knew this ring would only lead to violence and destruction." Jessica removed her ring.

"Like I said, trying to be a hero is for chumps." Kara said as she put on her jacket.

As everyone left, it suddenly got foggy as Wonder Woman stared towards the distance in shock.

"Wonder Woman?"

"Barbara Gordon, meet… my mother." Her mother, Queen Hippolyta, along with what looks to be an army, stood right behind her as she began to reprimand Diana.

"Disguising yourself as a warrior, entering the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite against the wishes of your Queen, leaving Themyscira without my permission!" Barbara was surprised to find that Diana was apparently a rebel before she even set foot in the city.

"Wait… you _snuck out_? But I thought it was your destiny to save the World of Man."

"This insolent child has no such destiny! She has brought shame upon her people! Come, Diana! It is time to return home—" She started grabbing Diana by the ear and dragging her to a Viking ship. "-and accept your punishment. You are in for the grounding of your immortal life, young lady."

"Diana…" At the point, she can only take off her cowl and dial her phone. "Dad? Can you come pick me up?"

* * *

Alisha sadly headed back home as she slumped on the living room couch.

"Did you have a great time, huh, Alisha?" Alisha's dad, Philip called from the dining room.

"Yeah," Alisha lied.

"Well, come here, kiddo. Dinner's served."

"Yeah, sis. You better get here before I eat your favorite meatloaf," Alisha's brother, Marcus, called out.

After dinner, she headed to her room to think about what she had been through on her first day in Metropolis. All the while, Nero, her pet Pembroke Welsh corgi, whined sympathetically.

"I know, Nero. Today's been really hectic for me," she said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Barbara changed to her civilian clothes and hopped into her dad's car.

"So you had fun with your new friends?" Of course, she wasn't gonna _tell_ him.

"Yeah, I did." When they got home, she immediately got into bed and started singing sad songs to ease her pain. She felt miserable ever since the fight went down, and she has been looking for a reason to keep going. Suddenly her tablet rang, and she answered. On the end of the video chat was a girl with blonde hair tipped with blue and red streaks.

"Babsy!" she greeted.

"Hi, Harleen," Barbara greeted back.

"So? Status update, please. How's the new digs? Come back to Gotham! I miss you!"

"Oh, I miss you, too. Metropolis is... lonely."

"Oh. That bad, huh? Oh, Babbly-boo, I hate being apart. If I had to do it all over, I'da done more ta keep you hea. Best friends, they're worth fighting for, ya know?"

Just the, sirens are heard wailing from where Harleen is.

"Listen, kid. I gotta run. Gotham stuff."

Barbara chuckled and then sighed, "Gotham stuff."

"Love ya, Babsa-dabsa-doo!" Harley finished before hanging up.

Barbara got off her bed and headed to her vanity and noticed the pictures she and her friends had at the photo booth. After taking Harleen's words to heart, she knew there was a reason for her to keep going: her friends. And she wasn't going to just give up that easily. Donning her outfit once again, she raced to her scooter and went to everyone's houses to try and rally them up again. Unfortunately, they weren't exactly fond of seeing her again.

"Look, I know you're - mad at me but - you gotta hear - me out! We have to -" Alisha wasn't even willing to even look at her, as Barbara only got Alisha's mom.

"Sorry, Alisha is unavailable right now. Please dial again at a later time."

"But-" She shut the door in her face, but she wasn't quitting just yet. She took another option: calling everyone, which worked, as everyone except Alisha picked up their phones.

"I'm not talking to you, Babs!"

"Guys, don't hang up!"

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't!"

"Because I need you to fight! Plus, the alarm will sound again." The other girls groaned but Barbara's not having it.

"Look, I know not all of us wanted to be heroes, but one of us did. _Her_. We don't have to choose to be heroes. But Diana's super scary warrior mom is dragging her back to her crazy magical island forever and now the one of us who knew for sure she wanted to be, she's the one who doesn't have a choice. She wanted to save everybody in the whole entire world, and now _she_ needs saving. You don't have to be heroes if you don't want to. You don't have to fight. Except for this one time. Because she's our friend. And best friends, they're worth fighting for, you know? ...Hello? Hello?"

"Yeah, you cut out for a second there, can you repeat all of that?" Barbara groaned at her long, dramatic speech being missed, so after a much shorter one, Babs sent her location to all of the girls, and they came, which was Alisha's house.

"Ooh, uh," said Kara, immediately becoming nervous and regretful upon realizing where they are. "I don't think Alisha is going to be happy to see us. Especially me."

"Oh, I know. But we're not giving up on this team!" Barbara rang the doorbell again, and Christina came back to the door.

"Oh, you brought your little friends too! Goodnight." She tried to close the door, but Babs kept it from closing.

"Wait, ma'am. I know Alisha is not happy about us, but this is really important! Can we just at least talk to her?" She pondered for a moment before letting them in. She directed them to Alisha's room, starting with a knock. Each of the girls took turns talking to get her to come with them.

"Alisha?"

"Go away."

"I know you're mad at us and were hurt really bad but you need to listen to us. Diana's mom is forcing her back to her homeland! We have to save her!" Karen tried to reach to Alisha.

"Wow. You must really think I'm living in Fantasyland, huh? I'm not gonna rejoin your little club because of something like that."

"Are you seriously that hurt that you wouldn't save someone who gave you a chance?"

"Yes."

"Oh, come on, what is it that got you so worked up!" There was silence before the door opened, showing Alisha in her casual clothes with a box of tissues and a hairbrush.

"The reason why I was worked up is because of my old life is Wispy Hills. It was all because of me. Almost all the people there used to laugh at and mock me for being the opposite in terms of what should be watched by their gender. While the girls bonded over their love of romantic comedy films and fashion-related media, I was mocked for liking shows like… Prison Break, for example, something boys like."

"Oh, so that's why you were a weapons expert and that your hero name is Lady Arsenal," said Barbara.

"And there was a convention coming up and I wanted to use the same thing people mock me for: my muskets. Of course, they weren't tweaked back then. Then, it happened. I accidentally scared some teens whom I thought were gonna bully me and everyone heard the shot and knew that I was to blame. Of course, the police knew it was all accidental and I did it out of self-defense. But after this, people didn't mock me anymore. Instead, they see me as a potential threat. My family decided it was best for us to move since the people there were so toxic. My move here made me think that the people here would be more understanding, but I guess not." The girls, even Kara, were so touched by her back story, prompting the latter to hug him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Kara, it's okay. I would hate me too…"

"No, I don't hate you! Look, we all got worked up with what happened at the parlor, and I know I said some nasty things, but your abilities really are one of a kind. Besides, what makes you different from everyone makes you special."

"So, you don't see me as an outcast? None of you?"

"Are you kidding," said Zee. "Alisha, we do _magic_,_ science__,_ and _technology_ for a living, and that is nothing compared to what you can do!"

Alisha perked up at what the other girls are saying.

"Yes," said Jessica. "You know what, if it means being special, then I'm a freak too!"

"So am I," said Karen.

"Me, too," said Barbara.

"Count me in," said Zee.

"You know it," said Kara.

Alisha smiled more.

"So, apology accepted?" She held her hand for a response. Alisha quickly excused herself, going to his room. A couple of seconds later, she dashed out wearing her hero outfit and readying her weapons.

"Apology accepted! Now, let's go save our friend!"

"Yeah!" Everyone dashed out of the house, with Christina watching in glee as she saw her daughter perked up again.

"Go and get 'em, Lady Arsenal."


	4. SweetJusticePart4

**DC Superhero Girls: Living the #SuperLife**

**Chapter 4: #SweetJusticePart4**

* * *

The faint beats of a kettle drum filled the air as the Amazonian boat carrying Diana, her mother, Hippolyta, and the rest of the Amazons sailed away from Metropolis. With Hippolyta at the helm, and her daughter sitting right behind, she can only sit there and imagine the punishment that she will have to endure. Fortunately, trailing behind them was the team, in secret, using a rowboat from the docks. They were able to cling onto the side of the boat as they made sure to stay out of sight to avoid detection.

Barbara began laying some symbols that no one can decipher. So, as she just snuck onto the boat, stealthily avoiding the Amazons, the rest decided to just sneak in and hope not to get caught. Alisha volunteered to go first as he began to quietly set his foot onto the boat. The minute he stepped foot, she was almost immediately caught by her wrist by one of the Amazons, which alerted their position.

"Dang it," said Kara as she and the others were eventually caught by the same fate.

"Why are you here, Barbara Gordon?" Diana was able to tell she was sneaking around despite just sitting there. Barbara just whispered to her.

"We came to sneak you out! See?" She directed her attention to the rest of the team… who, as stated previously, was almost immediately caught by earaches (expect for Lady Arsenal, who is still caught by her wrist, and Bumblebee, who was shrunk down and held by her foot).

"Ooh, that wasn't supposed to happen!" She was then caught by ear too, which was odd considering that it's her mask.

"How dare you board my vessel without my permission?! Throw them to the ocean beast Cetus!" Everyone panicked as they were dragged to the edge of the boat… and then Supergirl remembered her powers.

"Oh, wait." She then proceeded to punch one of the Amazons into the water, breaking everyone free from the Amazons' painful grips and prepared for battle. Everyone was prepared to fight this time, and they were more than willing to let Diana know, even as they were battling.

"Diana, we won't let you go down without a fight!" Green Lantern was in a knight suit currently being chased.

"We're sorry we gave up, Diana!" Zatanna was in a hair fight.

"You gotta come back and be our leader again!" Bumblebee was trying to avoid being caught via a butterfly net.

"It's true, look at how bad we are at this!" Batgirl was riding on top of an Amazon as Supergirl was being crushed by a whole lot of Amazons.

"You once said I could be the greatest hero the World of Man has ever known. But it wasn't _me_, it's _you_!"

Diana began to feel hope as Alisha was pushing an Amazon out of her way, the latter doing the same thing.

"Remember when you said that the Gods bestowed greatness upon us? Well, that includes you, too! You took a chance on us, now we're taking a chance on you!"

This was when Diana really felt hope as she started to use her authority.

"Amazons! Your Princess commands you to stop!"

"And your Queen commands you to continue!"

"Stop!"

"Continue!" And the two just kept going at it so much that everyone's not sure what to do anymore as the watched. Even the Amazon that was in an arm-wrestling with Supergirl couldn't tell what they are supposed to be doing, which the latter takes advantage of.

"You are 317 years old, Diana! A girl, who is too young and too naive to make her own decisions!" Hippolyta barked.

"No! It was I, mother. I who survived the 21 tests of the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite. While I may be young, I have proven I am my own woman and I decide who I want to be. It is Amazon law!" Diana rebuked.

"It is law!" All the Amazons stepped down as Hippolyta only scoffed in defeat as the two face away from each other. And then Diana gives an excited squeal to the others, who were a little beaten up though nevertheless proud of her.

* * *

Green Lantern conjured a flying carpet to fly the others back to the city as the boat vanished among the fog.

"Congratulations Diana! Disobeying your mom is totally normal teenager lesson #218. You're officially a teenager and we're officially a team again! And there's only one place to celebrate!"

"Uh, guys?" Bumblebee directed everyone towards the pier, which was about to be demolished by the same bots that demolished Sweet Justice.

"Oh, no, first they tore down Sweet Justice, now they're gonna demolish the pier!" Batgirl said.

"Not this time, they're not," Lady Arsenal rebuked as they all jump down and readied themselves.

"You must vacate this business or dwelling immediately. You are interfering with lawful demolition protocols. You have ten seconds to comply." Supergirl wasn't having it either.

"Yeah, well you have ten seconds to say your prayers!" She then hears a thud heading towards them. The others hear it too and then saw it in the form of a large mech.

"Come to have some fun, girls?" Batgirl perked up at seeing the mech was from LexCorp.

"Ah-HA! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! Ahem, I knew it was Lex."

"I am not Lex!" the operator said from inside the mech. The cockpit window opened, and the operator was not Lex.

"I'm… hold on," the operator pressed a button to reveal himself, or rather _her_self, as she was a girl with blonde tied in a ponytail and a green bow.

"It's that girl from the commercial," Lady Arsenal gasped.

"How nice. Looks like someone knows me," the girl sarcastically replied before she introduced herself. "I'm Lena! Lena Luthor. And all this? This is _my_ plan, not my dopey brother's! He can never come up with something this good. Ugh..."

The girls only exchanged confused looks.

"Oh, do I have to spell it out?!" Lena groaned.

"Yeah, you kinda do," Supergirl called back.

"Pfft, figures! You teenagers think you're so smart, with your _staying up late_, and your _driving cars_, and your _commercials_! But you're so dumb you can't even pick up on the most obvious of evil plots. Even when it's literally in front of your face! So, first, I reprogrammed Lex's worthless VR glasses. Then, I hacked the Demolition Robots the city contacted my doofus brother to make. And finally, I used them to destroy every _"fun"_ and/or _"cool"_ place to _"hang"_ in Metropolis, so you lame-o teenagers will have nowhere else to go for your mindless entertainment, trapped forever in my VR world, tailor-made, just for you Every last lame-brained of you! And, with all you teenagers out of the way, children with rule Metropolis!" She lets out an evil laugh at this, thinking her plan was totally foolproof.

"That is literally the dumbest plan I've ever heard." Kara said.

"More than just the dumbest, Supergirl. It's the _worst_." Lady Arsenal added.

"No, _you're_ the worst!" Lena yelled back. "And so is every other teenager in Metropolis! And once this pier is destroyed, _you seven__ are next!_"

"Your plan will never work, Lena! We teenagers are stronger than you think!" Batgirl was interrupted by Karen, who was wearing the goggles for some reason and awing. "Bumblebee!"

"Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry," Bumblebee frantically took them off.

"Anyway, the point is you can destroy our favorite places, but you can't destroy our friendship!" Everyone agreed as Lena put her game face on.

"Pfft. Whatevs. Roll out, boys!"

"Come, sisters. It was on this sacred ground that we became friends. Now, this pier is where we shall become _heroes_!"

And then comes the ensuing battle. They did fare much better than at Sweet Justice, but unfortunately, there were too many bots… and the pier was being destroyed in the process. Lena at this point is just _taunting_ at them.

"We are totally losing guys," said Zatanna, as they grouped back up. "And every teenager in Metropolis is going to pay the price!"

"It is impossible for seven warriors to defeat an army... unless... we take out the general." Wonder Woman concluded.

"Lena," Green Lantern finally got the hint. "If we can stop her, the rest should follow."

"And how are we gonna do that?" Lady Arsenal said.

Batgirl turned to her laptop, "Even giant mega warsuits need power. If we can jolt the mainframe, we can short it out."

Supergirl has a suggestion after seeing an electric guitar and an amplifier.

"I got one just like this and it shorts out my house all the time. Just turn it up to ten and shred!"

"But how do we get it to the motherboard inside the war suit?"

"I'll do it," said Bumblebee. Wonder Woman is concerned.

"Bumblebee, are you sure?"

"It's too scary and I don't wanna do it! ...But I will!" Bumblebee replied with determination.

"Great! Connect this cable to the CPU in Lena's suit, and I'll rig the amp to go past 10," Batgirl said as she gave Bumblebee the cable.

"No way! Can you do that for mine?" Supergirl asked.

"Then I can plug the other end to the amp and..."

"Zzzzt! Bratty McBratterson's going down!"

"Then it is settled! Green Lantern, get Batgirl as close to Lena as you can. Supergirl, Lady Arsenal, Zatanna, you're with me," Wonder Woman said. "Now, let us do this."

As everyone did their duties, Zatanna and Lady Arsenal teamed up to distract Lena. In their own special way. Zatanna first multiplied herself to the point where she was all over Lena's mech. Once Zatanna is done, Lady Arsenal, threw smoke grenades at the cockpit window to disorient Lena's view. Lena's mech started to grab the two, but luckily, Wonder Woman's lasso and Supergirl's strength kept her still, prompting Zatanna and Lady Arsenal to jump on her and attack. Thanks to their combined efforts, Bumblebee flew in unnoticed. Green Lantern, meanwhile, gets Batgirl close to the mech via remote-controlled bumper car, which left her time to get the amp ready. And right on cue, Bumblebee connected the plug to one of the ports on the mech's mainframe.

"Come in," Bumblebee called Batgirl via hearing device. "Is the amp ready?"

"Oh yeah," Bat confirms her readiness as she wrote down 11 on the amp. As soon as Batgirl is close enough to the mech she jumped off the bumper car and connected the cable to amp's port. Unfortunately, the cable wasn't long enough, and Bumblebee had to hold the jack. Batgirl then turned the amp's dial to 11.

Lena got annoyed, launching everyone except Batgirl off her as she launched into the sky.

"Say goodbye to your pier, suckers!" she exclaimed.

"It's now or never!" Zatanna said.

"Hey, Supergirl! You ready to rock?!" Barbara threw the electric guitar to Supergirl, who caught it.

"Alright, little girl! Time for a lullaby!" With a shockwave, the electricity moved through the cable, prompting Bumblebee to think of a last-minute solution: use her suit to connect the short cord. And it worked! The mech was shutting down

As she plummeted to the ground, Lena whined, "You cheated! YOU CHEATED! You cheated, you cheated!

With the mech's shutdown came the bots' as well, and the goggles, snapping every single teen out of trance.

"Um… Bumblebee got out, right?" Batgirl said and soon enough she came fine, just dazed from the shock, to which they found out.

"Bumbleblee," Lady Arsenal lightly shook her awake.

"Did we do it?" Bumblebee asked as she came to and took off her helmet, revealing a permanent yellow highlight, which goes noticed by Zee.

"Nice highlight! What's your secret?" Wonder Woman wasted no time giving an answer as she hugged Bumblebee.

"Courage." She was then hugged by everyone as all the ongoers looked at them.

* * *

As for Lena, she was still alive, albeit unhappy about her defeat.

"No fair! NO FAIR!" she whined as police cars approached her mech, as well as an brown family car.

"There she is, Mom! See? Told you she stole my stuff," Lex said as he came out of the car with their parents.

"Lutessa Lena Luthor, you get in this car right now!" Lex and Lena's mom, Lillian, demanded.

"You can't make me!" Lena exclaimed as she angrily sat down and held her breath, like the typical spoiled and whiny brat she is. Before she knew it, her parents dragged her in the car.

"NOOOOO!" she screamed in protest and once she's in the car she banged on the car window and the ceiling, still screaming 'NO!'.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your warsuit, Lex," Lillian apologized

"Don't worry, Mom. I'm just happy the little tyke is alright," Lex reassured her before he and Lena gave each other a raspberry.

"Oh, you think next time you can get those cupcakes you promised?"

"Hah! Already on it, Mom. I'm not saying goodbye to the best snickerdoodles in Metropolis."

"You'll pay for this, super teen jerks! YOU'LL PAY!" Lena vowed payback as she was driven away.

Lex then noticed the seven heroines and gave them a mild scowl while internally giving them thanks.

* * *

During their hugging, everyone else was fixated on one thing:

"Brand new superhero team right here in Metropolis!" A man said.

"And they're girls!" A girl scout added.

The rest of the girl scouts and the townspeople chanted, "Superhero Girls! Superhero Girls!"

And with that, Alisha was finally happy. Happy to have found a new purpose in life, new friends to hang out with, and a new city to live in.

* * *

**Three months later…**

Sweet Justice, as well as all the other demolished buildings were rebuilt, and the group couldn't be happier. Alisha even wore a new outfit, a magenta button-up dress, a gray cardigan with brass buttons, brown boots with light brown laces (larger than ones she wore as Lady Arsenal), green tartan socks, and a green and white tam o' shanter.

"Ah, now this is the life. Good friends and good chocolate."

"I know right? It's so glad to have everything back to normal!"

"Blah, normal's overrated. Heh, remember when we first came here, and Diana said she wanted to be at this place all the time?" Babs stood on a knee and drank her shake, incidentally resembling her idol. Alisha only ate her Strawberry Sweety Surprise as she pondered over what she wanted to talk about. That's when she pulled on the straw dispenser, sending the group plummeting down. Surprise! It was a superhero lair, built just for them, featuring training areas for every hero, along with a lounging area!

"Ta-da! It's our own home base! I took a few late-night trips to the construction site while they were rebuilding.

"Impressive work!" Alisha's statement was shared by everyone else.

Diana - "This is truly a place of wonder."

Kara - "Not bad, Babs, not bad."

Jessica - "We can protect the whole city from here! Bad guys don't stand a chance!"

"Not with the Superhero Girls on the case! Superawesome superheroness, here we come!"


	5. MeetTheCheetah

**DC Superhero Girls: Living the #SuperLife**

**Chapter 5: #MeetTheCheetah**

* * *

At the Metropolis High Gym, the gymnastics team are having another day of practice, snobby blonde Barbi just performed a quick yet hardcore vault and routine and ended it with a perfect landing, which made her teammates cheered.

"If you keep vaulting like that, we might actually win gold this year," Carrie said as she handed a towel to Barbi.

Barbi used the towel to wipe her forehead as she said, "Well, I'm not the one who fell on the uneven bars."

Carrie sulked upon hearing that.

The gymnastics coach approached, "Nice work, Barbi. Maybe your cleanest vault yet."

"Good. Then, if it's settled, and I'm captain again, let's get one thing clear..." Barbi said before the gymnastics coach interrupted her.

"Hang on. I think there's one more girl. Diana Prince."

"Ugh, the new girl," Barbie scoffed.

Diana was kneeling and reciting a mantra.

"Lift me, Boreas. Let your wintery breath keep me aloft."

"Prince!" the gymnastics coach called.

And so, Diana did her own version of the gymnastic vault. Of course, this was far more impressive than Barbi's vault performance.

"Maybe we should have co-captains this year," the gymnastics coach remarked

"What? Absolutely not!" Barbi refuses that suggestion

"Okay. Congratulations, Prince! You're the new team captain."

Barbi was shocked upon hearing this and gave Diana, who is praised by her teammates, a scowl.

* * *

At AP Calculus class…

"Nice job, Barbi," the teacher handed Barbi her test paper, which was marked A+ and 100%. "Not too often you see 100% in AP Calculus… is what I'd be saying if it weren't for Alisha over here. 102%. Incredible! That's a new school record."

She then handed Alisha her test paper, which was marked A+++++ and 102%. All of the class applauded her for the results, except for Barbi who cracked her compact mirror out of envy.

* * *

After class…

Barbi went over to the school entrance in her car.

"Hello, everyone! Pool party at my house!" she said.

Carrie apologized. "Sorry, Barbi, we're gonna stay and help Diana and Ally decorate for the dance."

"Join us. There will be camaraderie and merriment," Diana said as she showed a poster of said event.

"Everyone's gonna be here, and we'd be kind enough to invite you, too," Alisha added.

"Diana's the best at merriment. And Ally is stoked at everyone being here."

"And they're totally gonna show us their dance moves," another girl said.

"And she's bringing –"

"Oh, my gosh! Diana and Ally are so great!"

All this 'Diana, this' and 'Ally, that' has become too much for Barbi to tolerate. She screamed in frustration as she drove all the way to her mansion home.

"What's gotten into her?" Ally wondered.

"I do not know," Diana replied.

* * *

At her mansion home, Barbi continued screaming as she heads to her father's room of cursed artifacts and magical relics. She tried to open the door, but it was locked due to a tag marked 'Private'. Of course, Barbi wasn't deterred by this.

"Nice try, Daddy," Barbie said as she kicked the door open. She then approaches a cabinet at the other side of the room and opened it. She noticed a phial of poison.

"Too quick."

Next was a churi knife.

"Too humane."

Next was a humorously decorated Moai head.

"Too humorous."

The, she sets her eyes on a gold cat statue with its eyes glowing green. She knew that this was perfect to get back at Diana and Alisha.

"Diana Prince and Ally Newman, misses of perfection, well, I've got the perfect curse for the perfect girls," Barbie said as she began chanting.

_Woe to she in Cheetah's path_

_For she shall feel the Cheetah's wrath_

_By claw and fang, and with spite and hate_

_Swift as wind, she'll seal your fate!_

For someone, nothing seemed to happen. Believing the artifact to be useless, Barbie threw it aside and walked out of the room.

* * *

Later that night…

Diana and Alisha have finally finished decorating and the school dance had finally started.

"It is with great excitement that Ally and I share what the decorating committee has done!"

"And it is with great excitement I anticipate the dance!" It's clear that Babs was the one most excited about the dance. Unlike Karen, who was nervous.

"But I don't know how to dance!"

"Fear not, young Karen, for I possess dance moves that are rich with fleek! You are welcome to study them!"

Babs started dancing about dancing on Friday night… and stopped once she saw the inside. All of the decorations were torn to shreds. Kara took the time to joke about it, much to the dismay of the two.

"Looks like someone already _tore it up_!"

"That isn't funny, Kara," Jessica wasn't into it.

As Kara starts tossing more puns and Jessica starts getting more annoyed, Diana and Ally start observing the posters. They were slashed by claw marks. Awfully suspicious…

Alisha and Diana decided to search the latter's locker to make sure her leotard was okay. Her laotard was okay but when she closed the door, she saw more claw marks. This definitely took them by surprise as they officially became creeped out… until they were hit.

The other girls decided to remove the torn posters to arouse suspicion, making their way towards Jordan who was leaning against the door of the girls' locker room, waiting for Diana.

"Come on, we better hurry before they… _slash_ the ticket prices!"

"Kara!" Jessica rebuked before they heard screams from Alisha and Diana, which alerted everyone else to rush in. When they found them, they were on the ground, scratched up and slightly bleeding.

"Diana! Ally! What happened? Who did this to you?!" Jessica asked as she helped them stand up

"I don't know. Something knocked into us. It came from nowhere!" Diana replied.

"But I remember what it looked like. It looked like a giant cat, about the same height as I am," Alisha added.

Babs had a moment of realization, saying that whoever did this was jealous of Diana and Alisha innocently usurping their popularity, causing them to, in a fit of revenge, unleash a curse in the form of a cat beast who's stalking the two. In other words,…

"There's a monster on the loose!"

"Then we have the both of you somewhere safe."

"It ain't Diana and Ally who need protecting." Kara said.

"Well, whatever it is, could be a threat to everyone in the school in general. Now, anyone have a way to evacuate the other students without any distress?" Ally's answer was received in the form of Kara breaking the fire alarm.

"What happened to no distress?" Jess asked rhetorically.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?"

"Come, sisters, let the hunt begin!"

As they all suited up for the day, the cat beast slashed the fuse box to the school, causing everyone to look flabbergasted for a bit before Wonder Woman continued.

"We have much territory to cover! Let us split ourselves!" The other girls stared at her misuse of words before the Supergirl pulled the words down to correct her.

"Split up."

"Yes, that," And everyone branched off, hoping to find this mysterious creature. Now, this is where the episode takes a turn into a bit of a horror.

* * *

Green Lantern searched the library, using a candle construct to light the room. Then she used a flashlight as she walked down an aisle, stopping when she heard a cat's meow.

"Come on out, kitty, kitty…" She heard another meow, making her use a lantern construct to try and see who it is. But what she didn't know is that it's right behind her… until it was too late. She was struck.

* * *

Batgirl was roaming the halls, using a tablet and her night vision goggles. Her tablet seems to be linked to every member of the team as they appeared on her tablet, with Green Lantern's symbol going out after a red dot. She started to panic as it went to another symbol… _her_ symbol. She noticed that no one was there, prompting her to use her Bat-a-rang until the dot got closer and closer until it was in her area. After being started by a newspaper, she felt brief relief… as the creature hung behind her. It leaped at her, making her drop the tablet.

* * *

Zatanna searched the cafeteria, and it was clear to her that the creature was in the room, much to her growing fear. It kept growing as the creature stalked her, first from a vending machine. After avoiding her magic blast, she then proceeded to run about the tables, prompting Zatanna to keep blasting until she couldn't take it anymore. She was forced to flee.

* * *

Supergirl was in the principal's office and wasn't creeped out at all. This was in part due to her abilities. The creature managed to sneak in as she took notice.

"Forget it, whatever you are. I have infrared vision, sucka."

She managed to sneak out the creature, whom she tried to punch but was fast. But she was fast too, setting up a chase down the hall, which came to an end as Zatanna jumped out and attempted to freeze the creature, only to accidentally hit Supergirl… and the creature was right there.

* * *

Bumblebee (who is now sporting a new suit) searched the gym and, at the same time, wondered what happened to Zatanna. She noticed the creature and shrunk herself down to hide. The creature searched around but couldn't find her.

Bumblee heaved a sigh of relief as she readied herself, she fired several darts at the creature, only for the latter to feel nothing of the sort and grabbed her with her teeth.

"Get away from her!" Lady Arsenal and Wonder Woman yelled at the creature. Once it approached them, the light showed the creature's appearance: a cheetah standing on its two hind feet.

"Cheetah?" Wonder Woman tilted her head.

The Cheetah spat Bumblebee aside and lunged itself at them. All the while, Lady Arsenal and Wonder Woman used their armbands to protect themselves from the Cheetah's claws.

"Bad kitty!" Lady Arsenal rebuked.

They even dodged her moves using the overhead rings. With the Cheetah's defenses lowered, Lady Arsenal and Wonder Woman grabbed its tail. Not wanting to be defeated yet, the Cheetah dragged them across the gym, making them let go when they ran into a pommel horse.

With the heroes on one side and the Cheetah on the other side, they charged at each other, jumped on opposite vaulting boards, and prepared themselves to attack. It then ended with Wonder Woman and Lady Arsenal nailing perfect landings while Cheetah fell to the floor, finally defeated.

"Well, Cheetah, I guess cats don't always land on their –" Wonder Woman and Lady Arsenal notice their adversary disappearing into the girls' locker room and followed it. When they went inside, they notice Barbi disheveled, in pain, and lying down on the floor. They immediately switched to their casual clothes.

"Oh my gosh, Barbi. Are you alright?" Alisha asked.

"I'm fine, Ally. But you and Diana need to stay away. The monster, it…" Barbi said.

"The Cheetah is gone, Barbi. You're safe now," Diana reassured.

"Ally, Diana, this is all my fault. I released the Cheetah," Barbi lamented.

"You, why?"

"Because, I was jealous of the both of you."

"You don't have to be jealous of us, Barb. Besides, one's achievements shouldn't one-up another's," Alisha said.

"Jealousy is a green-eyed monster that will consume you if you do not let it go," Diana finished.

"You're right. I'm so sorry," Barbi sobbed as she said that.

Suddenly, they heard some clattering nearby.

"The Cheetah," Diana said.

"Just go," Barbi replied as Diana and Alisha ran out of the room and immediately changed back to their superhero costumes.

The first thing they noticed were they teammates covered in bruises and scratches and Supergirl frozen.

"What happened to Supergirl?" Lady Arsenal asked.

"She'll be fine… in about seven hours. What about the monster?"

"She's escaped, but surely we will face her another day…" Wonder Woman said.

* * *

Back at the girls' locker room, Barbi was currently washing her face as she managed to register what Diana told her just minutes before.

"'Let go of the green-eyed monster,' eh Diana and Ally? And why would I ever want to let go _of this_?" Her eyes changed green as she gave an evil laugh, hinting that it's not the end for her.


	6. ShockItToMe

**DC Superhero Girls: Living the #Super Life**

**Chapter 6: #ShockItToMe**

* * *

It's another typical day in Metropolis High. But this time, this typical day is different Alisha has seen everyone looking at their phones and laughing. She couldn't really figure out what it was, and frankly, she felt that she shouldn't try and ask. However, this occurred all day, and Alisha was tempted to ask.

"Hey, Diana?" Alisha approached her Amazon friend.

"Ah, Ally. What brings you here?" Diana asked.

"I just noticed everyone looking at their phones and laughing at something. Do you know anything about what they're laughing about?"

"I am not sure. They have been acting as such all day and-" She was interrupted by the other girls laughing, which finally prompted them to take a look at what it was: it was Garth, who had a starfish stuck to his face, with the caption #RiseOfStarro. But it apparently wasn't the only one: there were a lot of other videos like this. Alisha and Diana were disgusted.

"Poor Garth," said Diana, concerned. "Why in the name of Hera do you laugh?"

"Because it's funny," Babs said bluntly.

"'Funny'? Is this what the World of Man finds humorous? The suffering of others?"

Zee then outlines the concept to her, "Oh, it's just an embarrassing moment, Diana. We all have them."

Alisha wasn't happy with hearing this at all.

"Oh, so say I was the subject of those videos. Would you laugh then?"

"Well-"

"Knowing how I suffered before coming here?"

"Besides, mankind is better than this."

"Uh, well…" And that made Alisha more disgusted since she had to decide. Before she can say more, however, Lois Lane comes by, snickered and name-called by. Leslie Willis, the resident punk of the school, called out to her.

"Hey, Lois! Bet you had a gossip column now!" Lois only scoffed and attempted to open the door. However, she suddenly got a shock from the doorknob, causing her to drop her paperwork. Everyone laughs at this instead of Diana and Alisha. They heard the girls snickering, prompting a glare. They could only whistle innocently at this.

"Wow," said Alisha. "You people really do disgust me!" She walked off in anger as Diana spoke up.

"She is right. Our mission is to protect the innocent, but we cannot fulfill that mission if we mock the ones we rescue. You will soon see." Diana also walked off angrily, leaving the girls there to think about it… before deciding to watch some more videos.

Alisha decided to hang out with only Diana for the rest of the day in an attempt to distance herself from the other girls, just for a while. Due to experiencing bullying before she moved to Metropolis, any and all types of bullying have become hair-trigger temper for her. Since the others thought it was funny to laugh at embarrassing videos like that and brush it off with everyone having them, she figured that it would be best to just leave them alone and stay with Diana. Besides, she said she had to go to the mall anyway to return some shoes. Right now, they were having a discussion with the cashier.

"The warranty stated these would withstand vigorous activity. But they did not withstand infantry training." She held up some high heels that look worn out.

"Yeah, I mean what kind of business are you guys running here? You could have at least put a warning or something…" They were interrupted by the sound of people screaming. Seeing that the elevator was about to crash onto the floor, the two quickly jump into action, with Wonder Woman using her Lasso of Truth to slow the descent while Lady Arsenal fired a grenade, that released an air mattress for the elevator to softly land on. It worked and the passengers were escorted off safely as Leslie came up.

"Oh, come on! You two ruined my shot!"

"Your shot…? It was you!" Lady Arsenal started walking slowly towards Leslie to emphasize his anger, though she wasn't intimidated. "Okay, so you may believe that these videos are funny, but they aren't! These are not only insulting but flat out mean-spirited!"

"Mean-spirited?" She gives a fake-sounding gasp. "Golly gee willikers! And to think all those poor losers on my website who keep getting laughed at over and over! What was I thinking?"

"Well, I am pleased to hear that you see the error of your ways," Wonder Woman finally understood.

"Tell you what, girls? Why don't you two and the other Superhero Girls watch my channel tonight for an extra special announcement? Just for you…"

"Indeed, we shall." Wonder Woman and Lady Arsenal took their leave.

* * *

**Later that night…**

"Hey, everyone out there in Leslie Land. Tonight, I've got a special announcement to make. Someone so thoughtfully pointed out my channel is mean in spirit. So, therefore, I'm retiring." She left her seat. And quickly returned. "...And handing over the site to new management! I'd like to introduce your new host…" A storm thundered as we got to see Leslie's villain form, Livewire.

"What up, Metropolis?! The name's Livewire! And you thought what Leslie was doing was mean in spirit. Well, you ain't seen nothing yet. I'm gonna supe things up. As in super-prank, super-laughs, and super-humiliation. And Wonder Whiner, Lady Arsenic, and the Superhero Girls, just try and stop me!" Wonder Woman and the others, who were at Karen's home, were shocked, to say the least.

"That did not go the way I expected." Diana said. Kara wasn't intimidated at all.

"Seriously. Ms. Swak Jock thinks she can scare us? Now that's funny! Right, Alisha?" She only turned away from the rest of them.

"She's still not happy with how you all acted earlier."

"Karma will kick y'all in the tuchus. You'll see. You all see…" The other girls just left and prepared to take her down.

* * *

**A while later…**

Diana and Alisha are still waiting for their friends to come back from their battle with Livewire.

"So, do you really believe karma will bite them in the butt?"

"Definitely. Remember, I used to be bullied back in Wispy Hills."

"Yes, I remember. I hope you do not mind, but I am a little bit concerned. You seem to be ignoring the other girls a bit too much today."

"Hey, in my opinion, they needed that ignoring part. They need to see how horrifying it really is to be in an embarrassingly viral video as mean-spirited as hers. Now if it was, like, only and purely for fun, with no harm intended, then yeah, it would be fine. But hers? People are actually getting hurt, not to mention, publicly humiliated."

"Hmm… you have to show me these 'for fun' videos."

"Okay, I think I can find-" Karen immediately slammed open the door and ran into her closet, crying. Alisha and Diana got curious, which grew when she saw everyone else come in. Kara was covered in garbage, Jessica seemed to be rubbing her rear more, Zee's hair was all frizzed up, and Barbara was wearing an ice pack.

"She's a lot more brutal than you think," Kara remarked

"Oh, is that so?" Diana raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she-"

"Oh, wait, let me see if it's online. She's probably posted it by now. I want to actually see how karma kicked you guys," Alisha went to Livewire's video channel and found a playlist that was brand new. She opened it and everyone began to become nervous, as Zee tried to remind her.

"Hey, we don't really need to see-"

"Yes, we do. I don't know why you're acting so scared."

"But Livewire just… defeated us in humiliating ways."

"Oh, it's just an embarrassing video, Zee. We all have them," After that ironically verbal shutdown, Zee zipped her lips as everyone watched how they failed.

Supergirl did initially block her electrical attack, but after Livewire drew more power, she was eventually knocked back into a garbage truck.

Green Lantern blocked her attack using a tire construct, prompting Livewire to sneak up behind her and literally kick her butt, leaving her in a daze.

Zatanna made a grand entrance, but Livewire simply electrocutes her, making her hair stand up, as well as swirly-eyed when it was over.

Batgirl's scooter ends up becoming overtaken by Livewire, giving chase as she tries to run away.

Bumblebee flew down and prepared herself, but her suit was also overtaken by Livewire, forcing her to dance.

"These videos are the best? SHGs are the worst?! Bumblebee funniest video EVER?!" Barbara read the comments of this particular video, which were not good.

Karen is obviously too embarrassed about this as she's still hiding in her closet while Jessica tries to comfort her.

"I am never, ever coming out again! Ever!"

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad!" Everyone was interrupted by another announcement from Livewire.

"What up, Metropolis?! Livewire here with a major-rajor invite to all my shockateers. Glen Morgan Square. Midnight. Come see my most epic prank yet. And Super-Lame-o Girls, specially you, Wonder Wimp and Lady Arsenic... You should come too. If you dare." And her closing was her kicking Green Lantern's butt on loop. Jess can only look on in horror and embarrassment as Alisha spoke up.

"Wow! Livewire's challenging us again? Now that's funny!" She elbowed Kara, subtly reminding her of her earlier comment while everyone else can only sigh.

* * *

**Midnight…**

The team was hiding in an alley. Some were still confident, like Wonder Woman and Lady Arsenal, while the others were still dreading what Livewire could have waiting for them.

"Sisters! Why so frightened when so many have come to see us triumph?"

"We're not frightened! It's just that they didn't come to see us triumph!"

"She's gonna make total fools out of us!" Lady Arsenal felt sympathy but was still mad at them so he said nothing. At this point, Livewire appeared on the stage.

"What up, Metropolis?! You ready for the prank night of the century?" She was answered with cheers from the crowd. "So you may be wondering what Livewire has in store for her beloved shockateers? Let's kick things off as the queen of mean memes unleashes some mean memes!"

"Oh boy, here come the mean memes…" Lady Arsenal had some experience with mean memes before but wondered how the other girls will take it. And every time a new mean meme was shown, Lady Arsenal gets angrier. First was Supergirl from her trash incident.

"Ha! Explains her recycled outfit!" Supergirl simply looked down in defeat. Next was Batgirl's scooter incident.

"I guess Batgirl still needs her training wheels!" This caused Batgirl to hind behind her cape in tears as Green Lantern's literal butt-kicking was shown.

"Look, everyone! We found the cause of greenhouse gases!" Green Lantern blushed in the brightest red that you will ever see from any kind of blush ever. Zatanna was next after her hair mishap.

"Who wore it better? Zatanna or the porcupine?" She gasped, and this was probably what made Jordan the angriest considering she was one of the first people who didn't have a problem with his powers. And Bumblebee was last, but not least, from the #BeesDontDance fiasco.

"Looks like bees don't dance, huh?" This shattered her to the point of hiding in a trash can in shame. Lady Arsenal's anger meter was filled as she felt more hatred for her than anyone else in his entire lifetime. And considering that he's normally one of the nicest people you'll meet, that's saying something.

"But wait a minute… we're missing two. Say, where's Wonder Weenie and Lady Arsenic? Did they have the guts to show up tonight? Come on out! Livewire's calling…" Lady Arsenal's meter was pushed due to hearing her being called "Arsenic" again. She's not embarrassed, but furious and was prepared to fight.

"Come, sisters! We cannot let Livewire beat us down like this! Let's show her what…" As he jumped out, he noticed that only Wonder Woman did. The other girls were still hiding in the alley. "What are you doing? We have to stop her."

"What are you, crazy?" Batgirl was first to object. "You honestly expect us to go out there?"

"Girls, you must believe in people's humanity. They are good. They could never laugh when faced with true suffering." She was met with no response. And Alisha definitely had something to say to this.

"You know what? What you did this morning is very disappointing. You were laughing at those very videos earlier today and brushed them off with, 'Oh, everyone has embarrassing moments.' Especially since you had to think about whether you would have laughed at me if I was the subject of humiliation and pain! In case you forgot, I was bullied way before I met you! But I learned to move past it. All water under the bridge. And yet the moment you get embarrassed, you believe that gives you the right to not fight to protect those we vowed to protect. Well, you know what, if you're going to be like that, maybe we don't deserve to be friends like this. Consider us done once this battle is finished! Come on, Wonder Woman, we'll take her down ourselves."

After that long-winded speech, Lady Arsenal prepared to take down Livewire. Wonder Woman can only give a sigh of disappointment as she walked towards her as well. The girls peaked out to see the two walking confidently towards Livewire, clearly tired of her hurtful treachery.

"Hey, look who's here!"

"You have tormented the city with your bullying long enough!" Lady Arsenal was not having it tonight.

"Livewire, your reign of cruelty and humiliation has reached its end," Wonder Woman pointed her sword at Livewire.

"Oh, but on the contrary. I have only just begun to torment…" As Wonder Woman drew her sword and took the first leap, Livewire blew a kiss, making her drop the sword and collapse to the ground. Lady Arsenal immediately used this to ensnare her with her net musket. But Livewire knew what he was going to do and used wires to grab him and electrocute her, slamming her onto the stage opposite from Wonder Woman. As she tried to get up, she got to hear everyone actually laughing at him getting curb-stomped, which was bringing back painful memories.

"See, Lady Arsenic and Wonder Wimp? The people love mean!"

"Not true…" Lady Arsenal weakly rebutted but she started to believe it as she heard the people laughing and laughing, even though she didn't want to.

"Hear them laugh? Laughing at you? You're just jokes to them. And now, for the punchline…" She drew power from a stage light, with the intention of hurting them even more, even going so far to kill them! As she shocked them, they felt the pain surging through their bodies. Everyone kept on laughing… until they stop, finally seeing how painful it really is for them.

"What's wrong, you two? Feeling weak already?" She blasted them, sending them into the crowd, smashing onto the pavement. What added to this is that Lady Arsenal's forehead is bleeding and she had root-shaped scars on her arms, legs, and face while Wonder Woman had a black eye and more than a few scratches. These were all witnessed by their teammates. Supergirl finally sees what jerks they've been.

"What have we done? We're no better than them! Alisha and Diana were right, people being injured like this don't deserve to be laughed at! We have to help them!"

"But they'll laugh at us!" Green Lantern's words seem to be reciprocated, but Kara's answer was a slap across the face.

"Listen to yourselves! We're letting her get inside our heads! Wonder Woman and Lady Arsenal are in trouble, and we're concerned about how people will think of us? You know what? I'm going out there to protect him or die trying!" She flew out, leading the other girls to think… and Bumblebee gets out of the trashcan, realizing she was right.

"Hey, wait up! I want to help or die trying too!"

"Me three!"

"Me four!"

"Me five!" All of the girls rushed out of the alley to help them.

Livewire fired another electric blast at Wonder Woman and Lady Arsenal but Supergirl manages to block it with her invulnerability. Livewire tried it again, but all the Superhero Girls negated her attacks.

"You think your friends will save you?!" That's when she drew way more power than ever before, causing all the girls to prepare to defend… each other. They all winced as there was a large explosion that can be seen from way outside of Metropolis. Once she was done, all of Metropolis is in a blackout and she saw that no one was laughing anymore.

"Hey, what gives? Why aren't you laughing? This is hilarious. Whatever, losers. If that didn't grab your attention, maybe this will." She prepared to use her powers again… but they don't work. Everyone notices this and starts taking pictures of and laughing at her. Karma has officially kicked her in the butt. She can only command everyone to stop laughing at her before escaping into a cell phone, claiming she'll be back. Everyone cheered on the Superhero Girls as they got up to applause.

* * *

**The next day…**

It took some time for the heroines to heal their wounds and eventually, the day went on as if nothing bad had happened.

Meanwhile, Leslie noticed a newspaper headline entitled 'Superhero Girls Save the Day'.

"I'll show those losers. Just wait till I get my shockateers," Leslie crumpled up the newspaper before checking her Metropovids account. To her shock, her follower count is rapidly declining until it finally reached zero followers.

"My shockateers! Where are they going?" She noticed a comment from an anonymous person, saying 'Click here for an even better site!'

Leslie clicked it and noticed posts of the Superhero Girls cuddling with a clowder of adorable little kittens.

"SERIOUSLY?!"


	7. CrushingIt

**DC Superhero Girls: Living the #Super Life**

**Chapter 7: #CrushingIt**

* * *

**MONDAY**

It was another normal day in Metropolis. The Lady Hamsters were dominating the rival team thanks to Diana being her. All of her friends were cheering her on from the bleachers.

"Calling it, the Lady Hamsters aren't losing a _game_ with Diana on the team! Boom!" Kara pointed out as all of the girls then proceed to lay out their schedules as Diana kept scoring and scoring.

"She's going to crush it tomorrow on the debate team! The other day, the topic was "paper or plastic." Diana shut everyone down with reusable canvas bags! Yeah! Pow!"

"Dudes! She's my science fair partner on Wednesday! We're gonna kill it with some crazy ancient Greek alchemy! Bam!"

"Ooh! Ooh! And on Thursday, she's gonna lead the marching band into leading the football team to world domination! Kapowee!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, she's gonna bring down the house as Juliet in the spring play on Friday. My directing debut and Ally's costume designing skills will be absolute triumphs! Ba-ba-ba-boom!"

Jessica, Karen, Babs, Zee, and Ally were all excited to see their Amazon friend crush the week.

"Wow," said Kara. "Diana has the week of her _life_ ahead of her!"

"Yeah, the Amazons prepared her for _everything_! I don't think there is _anything_ in the universe that can stop her!" agreed Alisha.

As Diana leapt up to spike another ball, she noticed someone walk into the gym. And strangely, she just kept staring… causing her to get decked in the face.

"Way to jinx it, Karen," Kara yelled at her.

"Me?" Karen defended herself.

Everyone was shocked, which only grew as Diana seemed to be fixated _only_ on that someone, making her completely lose focus on the game. When it was over, everyone can only wonder what happened.

"So… that happened…" Kara trailed.

Everyone rushed to the dazed and blushing Diana, who was murmuring incoherently. Barbara decided to rush in and splash her awake using a large tank or water. It worked.

"What… what happened?"

"Well," said Barbara. "You were being totally amazing like usual, and then that boy walked in, and suddenly, you were being totally not amazing!"

"Boy? You mean… Steve? Incredible handsome, alluring, more-beautiful-than-Adonis Steve?"

"Uh ...Yeah. I guess that was him," Karen said.

"But why would Steve affect my performance? He is only the first boy I ever saw when I first stepped foot on the World of Man."

At that point, everyone began to snack on Barbara's popcorn, sensing a story. And it was. She started telling everyone about her first encounter with Steve.

"After a long and arduous journey across the seven seas, I touched down on the sands of this new world… and there he was… Steve Trevor. I had only heard the legends. But to see in real life... a boy. Naturally, I offered him my hand in friendship. It was quite congenial. It is no large deal."

"It is no _big_ deal," Kara corrected her.

"Yes. That."

"Hey, Diana." Speaking of which, enter Steve Trevor. "I thought that was you in the game! And your pals here too!"

"Ah, so anyway, since we're buds and all, I wanted to share the big news." He kept talking as everyone started to worry about Diana, who was completely lovestruck. "I didn't get into the military academy like I wanted, so it looks like I'll be right here in Metropolis High with all of you! Go Hamsters!"

Diana chuckled, "Go Hamsters."

"Go Hamsters." Diana's friends were still concerned about her.

"Well, I better be off. Lots of extracurriculars to check out. See you later! Oh, great game, Diana," Steve then left the gym.

This flustered her and made her swoon, causing volleyballs to start rolling around the empty court. As she tries to catch them all, the rest of the group discussed what's happening to Diana.

"This is not good," Zee remarked.

"Okay," said Jessica. "So, the Amazons prepared her for everything… except talking to boys."

"I remember _my_ first crush. It was brutal…" Karen looked a bit down as Barbara gasped in realization.

"Do you guys know what this means? Steve Trevor is Diana's… _Kryptonite_." Her observation greatly offended Kara, an actual Kryptonian, prompting her to rant to Babs.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight: Kryptonite is Kryptonite. It's extremely painful, and awful, and that dude is not Kryptonite. Besides, this is Diana Prince we're talking about! She can handle anything!" Everyone started to worry as Diana fell to the floor, getting smacked with the balls she was trying to catch.

* * *

**TUESDAY**

Debate team. A team where people rant about different issues, relevant or weird. And this one was weird. The subject: whether toilet paper should go in the over or under position.

"And so, just as a battalion of warriors must approach an enemy encampment via an over-ground pass, so, too, must toilet paper hang in the over position. Thank you," Diana finished her speech as the audience cheered.

"Got this in the reusable bag, suckas!" Jessica boasted confidently. As Diane sat down, she immediately blushed, which Jessica noticed. To her surprise, Steve is part of the opposing team.

Alisha started to worry about how this will affect Diana's performance.

"Well, gee, I guess I don't really have strong opinions on how you hang your toilet paper. If you're an "over" kind of guy, who am I to judge? But if you're an "under" dude, well, you know, that's okay, too."

Diana just claps and giggles.

"Oh, Steve, I have never heard such eloquence. You are so smart! Is he not smart, everyone?"

She was met with chirping crickets and silence.

"...I concede." Jessica's jaw dropped, while Alisha did a slap to the forehead.

* * *

**WEDNESDAY**

Karen and Diana were participating in the science fair, deciding to study the Philosopher's Stone.

"It was noble Hemera, goddess of the daytime, who bestowed the Philosopher's Stone upon my people. We honor the shining light of her sun by transforming the base metal of our armor into pure, shimmering gold!"

"This is incredible! With your knowledge of ancient chemical processes, we're totally gonna win! Uh, Diana? Uh, Diana?" She was distracted as she started mixing chemical components, after seeing Steve walk by. She was so distracted that she did not realize that she made a chemical explosion, instead just laughing while Karen kind of sulks there.

* * *

**THURSDAY**

Ah, the school football game. Where Diana and Barbara take part in their marching band pepping the Hamsters to freedom. With Diana leading, Barbara confidently played on her glockenspiel, convinced that nothing can go wrong… until Steve shows up on a bicycle. At that point, Diana just forgets about the game in general and starts chasing after him, with the rest of the team except Barbara following closely behind, unaware of what was going on. She can only do a soft "ding" at this point.

* * *

**FRIDAY**

Romeo and Juliet. One of the most played productions of all time. And Diana's the lead as Juliet, so everyone came out to support her. Zee, meanwhile, was the director, Alisha was the costume designer, and Karen was the stage manager.

"O, Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore are thou, Romeo?" Diana recited. "Deny thy father, and refuse thy name…"

"She's amazing! This play is amazing! The costumes are amazing ! _We're_ amazing!" Karen came up to Zee and whispered something.

"What?! But he's supposed to be on stage right now!"

"Unacceptable!" they turn around to see Oliver Queen complaining about his costume. "You call these pantaloons, Ally? If I cannot play an authentic Romeo, I shall play none at all!"

As Oliver left backstage, Alisha shrugged, "Ah, who needs him? We still got Diana!"

Zee agreed, "Yeah. And an understudy. Garth? Garth, where are you?"

"Oh, Garth is sick." Alisha, Karen, and Zee flinched after finding out Steve is there in another Romeo's clothing. "Under-understudy Steve Trevor, reporting for duty!"

As he whistled and marched out, Zee can only give one request for Karen and Alisha.

"Remind me to _banish_ Garth to the 27th dimension."

Karen and Alisha nodded.

Diana continued reciting, "Romeo, doff thy name. And for that name, which is no part of thee, take all myself."

She heard some nearby squeaking and then noticed Steve approaching her.

"Um, I take thee at thy word. Call me but love…" Steve read directly from the script, while Diana once again entered her love trance.

"Kryptonite," Barbara whispered to Kara, who gave her a punch on the shoulder.

"With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls... for stony limits cannot hold love out. And what love can do, that dares love attempt," Steve finished before reading the script again. "Uh, I think we're supposed to kiss now."

Diana's head suddenly… exploded. And the set then comes down, to which Zee can only stare in shock.

"Well that's weeks of planning ruined," Zee lamented as Alisha nodded.

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least this week is over," Jessica reassured.

* * *

**SATURDAY**

Everyone was hanging out in the lair today, deciding to watch the _Just Before Dusk_ film they saw when they first met. Jessica noticed Diana looking ill and covered in a blanket.

"Oh, my goodness! Diana, are you okay?"

"I do not know what ails me. I cannot eat. I cannot sleep. And my stomach is full of something akin to the fluttering of butterflies. The cause of this illness is a great mystery."

"That's it," said Kara, finally through with her not being herself, grabbing her wrist and dragging her out. " We're taking you out and getting your mind off of "Mr. More-beautiful-than-Adonis."

Everyone else agreed as they headed out.

And so, they decided to take Diana to a girls' day out to get her mind off of her crush. First, they went to the mall, where Diana and Alisha went to a nearby pretzel stand. As Diana ordered two pretzels (one for her, and one for Alisha), Alisha noticed Steve at a clothing shop named 'Every Shade of Beige'. She immediately paid the vendor while Kara, Jessica, Barbara, Zee, and Karen pushed Diana away.

Their next destination is the public library. As Diana walked through an aisle, she picked and read the 'Odyssey'. By chance, Steve was at the aisle on the other side of the shelf, noticeable at the spot where the Odyssey book was once placed. Diana saw him but Kara immediately placed the book back on the shelf and pushed her away.

They then went to an electronics store. Of course, the girls are exhausted from pushing and dragging their Amazon friend from the more-beautiful-than-Adonis guy. As they stopped in front a display of TV screens that each feature a cat playing a yarn ball (which Diana likes to watch), they notice Steve playing with a video camera and unknowingly using the TV screens Diana was looking at and pushed Diana away again.

Next stop: the pier. They decided to ride the rollercoaster, with Diana riding at the front caboose. And that was when they notice Steve sitting beside Diana and they immediately pulled her out the minute the rollercoaster started to move.

The rest of the day went downhill from there as he seems to be everywhere the group tried to go.

And now, they were back in the lair, with Diana more lovestruck than ever. Not even Barbara trying to wake her up with water worked. Everyone else was extremely worried about her well-being.

"This is literally getting us nowhere," Alisha sighed

"Is this how she's gonna be from now on?" Karen asked.

"I don't know," Barbara asked. "Hey, Kara, is this what happens to Kryptonians when they are repeatedly exposed to-"

"Gah! Enough with the Kryptonite already! Come on, lady, snap out of it! You can't let some boy do this to you! You're an Amazon warrior. You're Wonder Woman! You're literally a symbol of female empowerment!" This was accompanied by Kara shaking and repeatedly slapping Diana until Jessica stops her and holds Diana.

"Leave her alone, Kara! Poor Diana is entitled to her feelings. This crush is natural and normal. And she'll deal with it on her own time, and in her own way."

"That's crazy, Steve! I like vanilla too!" She then lays her on the couch and backs away slowly. Barbara then came up with another solution.

"Or we could just take out Steve Trevor." Barbara gave out the simplest solution.

All of the other girls agreed.

"Let's take him out," Karen said.

* * *

**SUNDAY**

Everyone was hiding away from Steve as he walked by a house, preparing their weapons to take him out. Supergirl curled a fist, Green Lantern constructed a mace, Bumblebee's hands turned to drill bits, Zatanna summoned some magic, and Lady Arsenal readied a grenade. Just as they all jumped on him, they froze once Steve received a phone call.

"Hello? Jeepers, I got into the Military Academy after all? Neato! How about that?"

They all landed on the ground as they noticed Batgirl sitting on the ground and using a computer.

"What? I took him out… by hacking into the Military Academy and getting him accepted. What were you guys gonna do?" Everyone else just stared at each other as they grasped the simpler solution.

* * *

**MONDAY**

There was another volleyball game today, and with Steve gone, Diana was back on track, winning a game for her team once again.

"Thank goodness we don't have to worry about that Steve Trevor guy anymore,"

"You mean Steve _Kryptonite_?"

"Okay, let me explain this to you, one more time. It's simple! Kryptonite is from the planet Krypton…!" As the two started their Kryptonite discussion again, Zee saw Diana at her locker.

"Come on, Diana, hurry up!"

"I am nearly ready." And what's different about her locker _now_ is that there is now a picture of Steve on the door...


End file.
